Hunt for the Heart
by DarkMistress950
Summary: A week after the defeat of Kor, the city is still celebrating. But Metal Heads are still loose and get into the city! Yaoi: JakTorn!
1. Default Chapter

Hunt for the Heart  
  
Heyo! This is chapter 1 in the series: Hunt for the Heart! It is a yaoi (Jak x Torn) but it starts out as a Jak x Keirra; Torn x Ashlien. So be warned! There is no bashing in this fic though. I don't think of Kierra or Ashlien as psychos and I decided to make them ...good...understanding people. Yeah...anyways. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Yaoi; possible language; mild violence (lots of hurt O_O... poor Jak)  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it once, I'll say it again...Me no own Jak and Daxter. All I own is a ...piece of crap computer and some string. So puh-leaaaase don't sue me!!!  
  
Hunt for the Heart: Surprise Attack ......................................................  
  
Jak walked through Haven City's streets, blue eyes watching the festivities around him. It had been a whole week since the defeat of Metal Kor and the fall of Baron Praxis. Everyone was still celebrating and confetti, empty bottles, and cans littered the ground. The Naughty Ottsel, Daxter's new place, was packed and Jak had begun to feel himself growing uncomfortable around all of his new fans.  
  
"Jak!"  
  
The blonde turned and smiled at the blue haired girl. Kierra looked tired but, despite that, she still always managed to look pretty.  
  
"Hey", Jak had always had a crush on the mechanic but had never dared to ask her out. He had gotten close to kissing her a few times but a certain orange rat always interrupted.  
  
"Jak, I'm so proud of you! You saved the city." She took his hand and squeezed gently. She blushed and looked down. "I just never got the chance to tell you before because you seemed busy."  
  
"It was nothing", Jak admitted modestly. "I just don't want any more people to get hurt." He paused for a moment. "It's the least I could do for all the destruction I've caused as Dark Jak."  
  
Kierra frowned. She had never seen the famous eco monster and she never wanted to. He looked so sad now. All she wanted was for her childhood friend to be happy. Both of them jumped as the silence was interrupted as Jak's intercom screen popped out of his pocket.  
  
"Jak!" It was Samos. "Metal Heads have climbed over the city walls! You've got to get back to the port. We can't keep them here for long. There are too many!"  
  
Jak nodded and as soon as a zoomer flew over their heads, he jumped up and pushed the rider off. The man who had been driving ran off in fear of being hurt but neither of the two elves even looked at him.  
  
"Jak!"  
  
He looked down at Kierra and shook his head. "Don't follow! It'll be too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. I'm serious! Stay here!" With that said, he took off in the direction of South Town.  
  
......................................................  
  
"There's too many! Pull back!", Torn ordered to the Krimzon guards. The armored guards backed up a few feet and continued their assault on the Metal Heads. They had climbed over the walls and started swimming towards the cement land surrounding the port. They had all ready gotten the two islands and were trying to walk across the bridge but a stream of bullets intercepted them. After growing tired, some of them would just drown in the water. This was just fine with Torn and the others.  
  
"Where is he?", Sig yelled out loud. The tattooed elf growled as he kicked a Metal Head off of one of the ramps.  
  
"Do you hear that?" A guard asked. The engine of a zoomer could be heard. It had to be Jak because they had shut down all passages leading to the port.  
  
"It's about time", Torn muttered to himself, annoyed by the blonde's tardiness. It had been a whole ten minutes! 'Stupid, slow, unreliable, little punk'.  
  
Jak sped towards them and pulled out his morph gun. Hooking the Vulcan barrel to it, he fired a steady stream of bullets at the swimming creatures below until he ran out of bullets. He had to have taken out twenty but there were still about ...well, he wasn't really sure. The water almost looked like the wind was blowing it because it was moving so much. But there was no wind that night.  
  
Ashlien was also hovering around in her cruiser, firing at the Metal Heads from above. She inched towards him, shooting the whole time. "What do you propose we do? I know you're the expert on defeating them."  
  
Jak seemed hesitant for a moment. There were so many. "Tell the guards to get out of here and patrol the streets that have any kind of entrance into the city. They will be our last line of defense in case I fail."  
  
Ashlien's eyes widened. "I have a pretty good idea of what you're planning but are you sure you can take them on all by yourself?"  
  
He smirked at her. "Why do you think I want the guards as backup?"  
  
The governor was about to speak when her cruiser was rocked violently. "Damn!"  
  
Jak shot the creature that had latched itself onto the engine pipes. Glancing over at Torn and the others he sighed. 'They all look so tired. If they stay when I change, they might get hurt.' "I want you to evacuate the guards, now! You, Torn, and Sig stay and watch over the three streets that lead into the city. After I transform, I want you to collect everyone with the cruiser and get them off the ground." He looked back over at the guards and spotted a blue head among the red. "Kierra!"  
  
"I'll get her!" Ashlien assured him. "And I'll get everyone out of the area. I know you know what you're doing." She took off in Torn's direction and shouted orders.  
  
There were a lot of Metal Heads on the islands, he noticed, and turned towards it on his zoomer. He dropped his altitude and sped up as he neared the bridges, knocking the monsters off in pairs. Turning to face the first island, he pulled out his peace maker and fired at it until all of the Metal Heads had either ran to the other island or jumped into the water. Jak sped towards the populated island, jumped, and rolled, evading the explosion that followed as the vehicle smashed into the wall.  
  
He looked towards the port and was glad to see that everyone was gone, save his four friends. Kierra was sitting in Ashlien's cruiser, out of harm's way. He could control it. He had to. His only regret was that they were going to see what he had become. What he was.  
  
...........................................  
  
Torn looked across the water at Jak. What the hell was he thinking? He was just standing there! Ashlien had told them his plan but he still couldn't figure out how it could work. Then again, he had never seen 'Dark' Jak. He let out a small grunt. Daxter was the only one who had ever seen it. The furry rat had volunteered to stay in the bar and 'watch over' Tess.  
  
"Torn! Look out!"  
  
The Krimzon Guard commander side stepped away from a Metal Head and blasted into it's skull. He gave a small nod of appreciation to ....'Daxter?!' "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Ashlien told us to get out of the area. We refused to just leave so Tess is in the cruiser with Kierra. I came to find Jak."  
  
Torn raised an eyebrow and fired at a small herd of creatures, separating them so they were easier targets. Daxter reluctantly crawled over to Torn and climbed up onto his shoulder. The commander ignored the ottsel and looked up in time to see Jak get pushed down onto the ground.  
"Jak!" They both cried out loud.  
  
.....................................  
  
Jak cried out in pain as a Metal Head pounced on him, claws digging into his flesh. He turned in it's grip and put his hands up to keep the creature from getting near his head. Instead, the monster bit into his arm and threw it's head to the side, ripping out a chunk of skin. He punched it with his good arm but it clawed deep into his chest and stomach, weakening the blow.  
  
Dark eco surged through his veins and flowed into his skin. Deep black eyes glared up into slanted yellow. He used his hurt hand to grab onto the Metal Head's face and tightened his grip until he crushed its skull. Before dying, the creature let out one last howl of absolute pain and fear. All movement and sound ceased in the port and all heads turned to the sight. Jak threw the limp body to the side and released the electric eco surrounding his body. The attack either burnt the Metal Heads on the spot or forced them to jump into the water.  
  
.................................  
  
"Damn!" Ashlien screamed, forgetting to pick up her comrades. Kierra lowered the hover vehicle and the older woman jumped onto the hood. "Get to Sig, then Torn and Daxter! Now!".  
  
Kierra didn't hesitate and stepped on the gas, turning violently to the right. They sped, faster and faster, until they nearly went past Sig. He waved them down and jumped onto the back of the cruiser. It wavered a bit under his weight but as soon as it balanced out, Kierra shot off in Torn's direction.  
  
The Metal Heads were now all headed towards Jak. Not even one tried to sneak into the city. They all felt the desire to take on this new monster and avenge their fallen comrades.  
  
Within moments, Torn came into view, an orange rat on his shoulder. The cruiser went down so he could get on. Without taking his eyes off Jak, he climbed onto the cruiser next to Ashlien. It wasn't hard to pick his pale body out among the grey Metal Heads.  
  
"What's he going to do?" Kierra asked, suddenly worrying whether or not Jak would be okay. When no one answered, she decided to just watch and hope that things turned out okay.  
  
.........................................  
  
Jak crouched down in a defensive stance. There were creatures surrounding him from every direction and they were all after him. There were so many of them that not even a fourth of them could fit onto the islands.  
  
He smirked and charging the eco in his fist, he slammed it down into the ground. The Dark Bomb. The unleashed energy spread rapidly and threw all of the creatures back, disintegrating their bodies. The waves of dark eco spread through the water so quickly that it forced water up onto the land and cracked walls as it slammed up against the buildings. Even the air blew hard enough to rock the cruiser back and forth.  
  
After the exertion of power, Jak slowly began to change back. He gripped his head in pain and electricity shot around him violently. He fell to his knees and grasped his chest wound with his good hand. The ground around him was stained red with traces of purple. The cruiser hovered over him. 'When did they fly over? I didn't even hear it...'  
  
"Jak!", Torn and Daxter jumped out of the vehicle. The commander carefully picked Jak up and the blonde buried his head into the other man's chest as a sharp pain spread throughout his body. "Stay awake, kid. You did good."  
  
Sig, Tess, Daxter, Kierra, and Ashlien surrounded the pair and spoke among themselves. Jak whimpered softly as a headache began to form. A bad one. He couldn't make out what they were saying but mumbles turned to whispers and whispers turned to buzzing and then there was only darkness.  
  
..............................................  
  
"Damn" a hoarse voice muttered. Jak opened his eyes and looked around. 'Was that my voice? Where I am?' As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he realized that he was in the Underground Hideout.  
  
"Welcome back," a raspy voice said sarcastically.  
  
"Fuck off, Torn"  
  
All he got as a reply was that obnoxious, sneering laugh. Jak smiled to himself. At least he could hear again. Now that he thought about it...he kind of liked Torn's voice. Even though it was harsh sounding, it was still comforting...in some weird way. 'What? Like? That guy's voice?'  
  
"You're lucky, kid." Torn leaned over him. "The Metal Head's teeth just barely grazed your bone and your stomach and chest will heal with only a few scars. There's even a possibility that they might go away."  
  
Jak let out a sigh of relief and looked around the hideout again. "You live here now? Where's Kierra?"  
  
Torn shrugged slightly. "Yeah and she had work to do on Ashlien's cruiser. Actually, quite a few cruisers. You made a mess with that little display of power."  
  
Jak closed his eyes. She was okay. But...a little work wouldn't stop her from coming to see him. He opened his eyes again and the commander was no longer in sight. He was now leaning up against the table in the center of the room. Jak hadn't even heard him move.  
  
"That was quite a show. Even Sig was impressed and usually he's too cocky to admit to anything surprising him." Torn chuckled to himself at that. "What was that 'thing' anyways?"  
  
"Don't worry about it" Jak spat. He sat up and looked down at his feet. A pile of orange fur was sleeping comfortably between his ankles.  
  
"The rat was worried" Torn murmured. "So was Kierra."  
  
Jak leaned back on his good arm. "So what's the 'real' reason as to why she isn't here?"  
  
"You don't let anything slip past you, do you?" Torn looked down. Why was he avoiding this? Why had he lied? He didn't want the truth to hurt Jak but why should he worry about that? "She's scared"  
  
Jak fell back in his bed, gritting his teeth as the pressure built up in his chest, stomach, and arm. Even his head felt worse as a result.  
  
"Dumbass"  
  
"Fuck you"  
  
"Maybe later"  
  
Jak grew red at the comment and growled deep in his throat. "Asshole." Torn only smirked and sat down in a chair. Jak sighed and looked back down at the rat.  
  
The red headed elf sighed and leaned back. He and Jak had never really gotten along. For along time, Torn had himself convinced that he hated the younger elf. But now, the worry that he had felt when he saw the blonde bleeding, dying right in front of his eyes. Well, this pathetic excuse for a conversation was leading anywhere. Now that he thought about it...Jak hardly ever talked to him. It was usually Daxter who did most of the talking.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Jak looked back to the other man in surprise at such a random question. "I don't know." He frowned. "We've never actually taken the time to really get to know each other. She's always been there, though." Jak laughed softly, the movement hurt him. "She can be a real bitch at times, though." Torn laughed. That sounded exactly like Ashlien. "What about you and Ashlien? Are you in love?" He stressed the word, love, and grinned when Torn gave him a look of disgust.  
  
"You immature brat." He shrugged. "We get along."  
  
"Uh huuuuuuuuh..." Jak encouraged him to continue earning him a glare from his...friend?  
  
"We rarely even see each other", Torn continued. "And when we do, it's usually official business. She's always been so busy with the guard and now the city itself. And I'm sure you've seen her bitchy side."  
  
Jak snickered. "I'll always remember that first meeting." Neither spoke for a few moments but the discomfort of the silence made it seem like an eternity.  
  
"So," Torn pointed to the sleeping ottsel. "How do you manage to get along with that?"  
  
Jak smirked and, picking Daxter up, set him on the pillow next to him. He almost seemed adorable when he slept. But when he's awake...things were very different and he didn't seem very cute anymore.  
  
"He's my best friend."  
  
"But...why? How?"  
  
The younger elf grinned. "He never complained about how I was or how I am now. I attacked him once, when he rescued me from the Baron's prison, but he never mentioned it again. He's never allowed himself to be afraid of me. We trust each other."  
  
Torn laughed sarcastically. "Well, he annoys the hell out of me!"  
  
"Aw, come on!" Jak leaned back and gestured his hands towards the rat like he was a display in a showcase. "How can you hate that adorable little face?" Torn flinched as a small trail of drool escaped his mouth and stuck his fur together in clumps.  
  
Jak shrugged, deciding to change the subject. "How did you meet Samos?"  
  
Torn looked away from the drool covered mammal. "After I left the guard, I met Samos on the streets. I was tired, hungry, and on the run." He paused. Why was he telling this to Jak? Jak of all people! "He brought me into the Underground and hid me. So I joined them to help take the Baron down. What about you?"  
  
"Well, the first part of the story you know. I first met him as a little boy in the future. After we went back in time, he raised me and had a daughter, Kierra. Daxter worked for Samos, cleaning his hut. That's about it."  
  
Torn nodded and Jak lied back down, his arm hitting Daxter lightly on the way down. Jak barely had a chance to wince before...  
  
"Hey! I'm trying to sleep here!" Torn groaned and shook his head in disbelief. Jak let out a low grunt as Daxter jumped onto his chest. "You're alive!" He latched onto Jak's neck. "I thought you were a goner. No I didn't! You can survive a little bruise like this!" He tapped his arm with his foot, gaining him a warning growl from Torn. "I'm glad you're okay. Otherwise, I would have been left here alone with Nurse Torn over there. He's not a very good one, let me tell you! All he did was abuse me the whole time!" The ottsel nodded enthusiastically. "He threatened to feed me to a group of Metal Heads!"  
  
The tattooed elf clenched and unclenched his fist. "I think Tess wants to see you." He stalked over to the bunk bed, grabbed Daxter by the scruff of his neck, and stomped up the steps and out the door, Daxter screaming in terror the entire time.  
  
Jak chuckled to himself. He knew Torn wouldn't really hurt the ottsel. As mentioned before, the orange loudmouth was just too lovable. He smirked, turned onto his side, and fell asleep.  
  
.....................................  
  
End of chappy one! Awww....a sleeping Daxter! How cuuuuuuute! Lol, anyways, can you see it! The yaoi! Lol, chapter two will be up in a few days. Me promise! This has got to be the longest thing I have ever written! Yup...so...ah.... R&R, please! Oh, and by the way, if I spelled their names wrong.... Oh well! ^_^" 


	2. Tearful Past

Hunt for the Heart  
  
Hey look! This is chapter two! Cool! I feel special! XD *has figured out how to use the "add a chapter" thingy* From now on, the fic is going to start going into the whole yaoi phase. Yippee! *coughs and looks around*  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, violence, language  
  
Disclaimer: I'm writing fan fiction...do you honestly think I own the game? ~_~ Let alone have the money for that kind of production...if so....are you nuts?!?!?! Yeah...don't sue me for writing this....*whimpers*  
  
Hunt for the Heart: Tearful Past .......................................................  
  
It took two weeks for Jak to recover from the Metal Head attack. Most of the time, he sat alone or slept. Daxter was busy at the Naughty Ottsel so he couldn't hang around to cheer him up. Torn only came in at night. He was usually tired after training new recruits for the guard and having to put up with the more arrogant older guards. Jak had started cooking when he was well enough which had surprised the Krimzon Guard commander but he didn't complain. Kierra never did come to visit and Jak began to wonder if they would ever have any kind of relationship. As the days passed, he found himself thinking about her less and less. It wasn't that he hated her or was angry at her for her actions. He understood that she was scarred...and he was something to be afraid of...now.  
  
Now that he was up and around, everyone gathered at the Naughty Ottsel to celebrate. They all sat at the bar or stood around the small stage in the center of the room.  
  
"Thank you, Jak", Ashlien smiled at him. "You saved the city twice in less than a week. I owe you so much."  
  
Tess giggled at the bar as Daxter waved his arms around in the air enthusiastically. Jak nodded to the governor but his eyes looked towards a blue haired girl sitting with her father at a booth. Even now, Kierra was too nervous to talk to him. Did she really distrust him that much?  
  
Kierra looked down. She had known the blonde elf her entire life. He use to be a kind, innocent boy. What happened to that soft look he once had? Not only did he have an angry aura to him but now his thoughts of revenge plagued his soul.  
  
Sig sat in a booth, talking to Torn. Jak raised an eyebrow, in wonder as to what they were discussing. Shrugging his shoulders, Jak stood and stretched.  
  
"Hey, bird brain! You gonna pay for all of those?" Daxter cried as Onin downed another bottle of booze.  
  
"Be careful of what you AWK say!" the bird warned. "She might get mean!"  
  
Jak snickered, remembering the last time she had gotten drunk. Daxter had been sweeping up broken glass for days....and complaining the entire time.  
  
"M'lady!'  
  
Ashlien turned as the lurker, Brutter, ran through the door. "What is it?"  
  
"Lurkers in Haven Forest!", the lurker informed her. A gasp of disbelief escaped lips all around the room. "Deep in forest. Maybe fifty!"  
  
"All right, Torn. I want you to get the guar..."  
  
"No", Sig interrupted her. Everyone looked at the wastelander in confusion. "Let us take care of this, Ash. There's no need to get the whole city worked up over just fifty."  
  
Jak nodded in agreement. "You stay here, Ashlien. So no one will suspect there is a problem. Torn, Sig, Dax, and I will go take care of..."  
  
"No can do, buddy." Daxter admitted. "I've gotta work." Jak nodded in understanding. The Naughty Ottsel was their only source of income.  
  
"We should leave now." Torn looked at his watch and nodded. "We'll be back before dawn. Brutter, where exactly are the Metal Heads?"  
  
"Far in forest. I program air train for friends", Brutter nodded enthusiastically.  
  
............................................................  
  
Ashlien paced back and forth near the air train. Her tattoos creased as she frowned and then relaxed her muscles.  
  
"Chill out, baby!", Daxter grinned. "Charlie's Angels, here, can handle it."  
  
Torn shot Daxter a look that promised certain death or extreme pain later on when they got back to the city. Daxter climbed onto Tess' shoulder and hid behind her hair.  
  
"Be careful you guys," the blonde shifted her weight from one side to the other as the Ottsel began crawling back and forth from shoulder to shoulder.  
  
"We will be," Jak reassured her and climbed into the transport where Sig was waiting. Torn followed close behind. As the transport door began to close, Kierra stepped forward and starred into Jak's eyes. He nodded and looked away. Within seconds, the air transport lifted and took off.  
  
...................................  
  
"We've got about an hour", Sig informed them. "I'm getting some shut eye. Keep watch, Cherries."  
  
Jak only smirked at the usage of the nickname. He never understood why he had earned the name but he did know that Sig was fond of names. He even gave them to Metal Heads.  
  
Thirty minutes of absolute silence passed by slowly. Sig's snore could be heard over the roar of the engine but it wasn't enough to bug the other two. Torn sat, looking out the back window. He was leaning forward with his knees between his knees.  
  
"Dark eco..."  
  
Torn turned and looked at the younger blonde elf. "What?"  
  
"You asked what that creature was. What it is I turn into." Jak replied. Torn raised an eyebrow in question. "While I was healing."  
  
"Oh", Torn leaned back, his bones popping. "Dark eco?"  
  
Jak nodded. "I use to live in a village called Sandover. That's where Samos took me as a kid. I grew up there. Two years ago, I was really happy with my life. There were trees everywhere I looked. No pollution to be found. I saved the village and few others from the lurkers. We found the rift gate." Jak stopped and sighed.  
  
"Lurkers, huh?" Torn grinned. "That was a long time ago."  
  
Jak laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess it was. Anyways, we went through the gate and landed here in the city. Samos, Kierra, and I were separated. Erol found me and knocked me out. He then took me to the baron where they experimented on me." Jak paused and took in a deep breath. He had never told anyone this. Obviously, he didn't need to tell Daxter. "They called it the Dark Warrior Program. They pumped dark eco into my body everyday for two years."  
  
Torn looked down. He had heard about the program but had dismissed it as a rumor. How could something that horrible be true? Even for the baron! But it was true. Jak was living proof of that.  
  
Fists clenched tightly, Jak continued. "They were going to kill me one night. Finish me off, discard me as if I were nothing. Just another failure." The blonde looked over at Torn and tears of distress began to well up in his blue eyes. "I was so happy before I came to this hell hole! I never hated anyone! Now...now I can't even love Kierra!"  
  
The Krimzon commander looked straight ahead of him, not wanting to see those tears or hear his cries. He didn't know what to do. Jak had kept this a secret for so long and now it was slowly eating away at him.  
  
"Daxter saved me." Jak whispered. Torn glanced at him. His eyes were red and his face moist with fallen tears. "Daxter...he's the only person who I've been able to ever talk to....until now".  
  
Torn hesitantly put his hand on Jak's cheek and allowed the tears to absorb into his own skin. Jak pulled back, not out of rejection, but just fear of being joked with. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and looked down.  
  
"Prepare to land", a mechanical voice sounded from the intercom. Sig sat up and looked around. Remembering what was going on, he grinned at his comrades. He noticed the red faced Jak but didn't comment. "Prepare to..." Torn quickly shut the machine off with a growl.  
  
The air train landed with a light 'thud' and the three walked down the ramp. The first thing Jak realized was that he had never been this deep into the forest. The second was that he had just cried in front of Torn.  
  
"Shit"  
  
The other two elves turned to him and raised their eyebrows. After a few moments of awkward silence, Sig stepped forward and the hunt began.  
  
..............................................  
  
Yay! End of chappy two! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if there was a little OOCness....not really sure. Yeah, so R&R...tell me what you thought. Chapter three will be up soon, I hope! ^_^ 


	3. Bloody Engagement

Hunt for the Heart  
  
Woohoo! Chapter three! *sings* I rock! I rock! Yeah! Go me! *stops singing and coughs* No one saw that. Oh yeah...*evil laughter* Thanks for the idea for one of the scenes in this chappy, Eva Kasumi. You'll see what I mean if you read. Bwahahahahaha!  
  
Warnings: yaoi, violence, and I don't remember if there is language *cough*  
  
Disclaimer: I want to own them so if they're for sale *nudges Naughty Dog and suddenly realizes where they got the idea for the name "Naughty" Ottsel* O_O" Anywaaaaaaaaaays....don't sue me! I know your secrets now O_o  
  
Hunt for the Heart: Bloody Engagement .........................  
  
"They're pretty calm.", Sig murmured quietly as they peeked through the brush at the Metal Heads. "They must not even know that they have been detected.  
  
Sig, Jak, and Torn had been searching for the group for hours. They found them near a small stream, resting and completely unaware of the elves' presence.  
  
"We should be back by dinner," Torn whispered. "Split up and move forward with the plan."  
  
"What will we do as a signal to begin?", Jak asked.  
  
"I'll fire the first shot.", Sig replied.  
  
Without another word, the three split up to surround the unsuspecting creatures. Jak could feel the adrenalin level rise up. Every cell in his body began to quake and the thought of fighting, releasing the shame and frustration he had been feeling for the past few hours. How could he have done that of all things in front of Torn?!  
  
Some of the smaller, scorpion-like monsters were darting just feet away from him but none of them noticed him and he decided to leave them alone as not to start a commotion and draw attention to himself. He smirked as one passed just inches from his foot and hustled past without a second thought.  
  
...............................  
  
Sig wrapped his finger around the trigger of his peacemaker. Crouching down low, he aimed the weapon at one of the larger Metal Heads. A sudden pain rushed through his ankle, making him squeeze the trigger and shoot an uncharged bullet. It missed its target! Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jak and Torn rush forward into battle.  
  
Why couldn't he move? Another surge of pain shot through his ankle and, this time, he cried out loud. But his scream couldn't be heard over the noise from the fight, just feet away.  
  
..........................................  
  
"Where's Sig?", Jak yelled over to his comrade. Torn glanced over at him momentarily but didn't answer. The blond stepped backwards until his back brushed up against the leaves that he had seen Sig hide himself in.  
  
"I'll watch your back!", Torn nodded back to him. Jak dropped his gun to his side and searched through the brush.  
  
"Jak.", a voice hissed. "Jak, here." Sig was lying on the ground, five small metal heads crawling over his chest. The pushed their long stingers into his flesh and Sig hissed in pain, not able to cry out any longer.  
  
"No!", Jak kicked them away from the other man and shot them each individually. A small trail of blood escaped from Sig's mouth and traveled down his neck onto his collar bone. His torso was punctured in various spots, blood staining his armor.  
  
Sig opened his mouth to speak but immediately began to choke on the blood that had built up. Jak turned him onto his side so the substance had somewhere to go and would allow him to breathe again. As he removed his hands from his friend's shoulders, he noticed that they were a crimson red color.  
  
Jak closed his eyes. Why do people have to keep getting hurt? Why can't everyone just live in peace? Why won't the Metal Heads just leave?! Jak threw his hands up, over his forehead, and bent over in pain. Electric shocks shot around his body and into the surrounding trees, darkening them until even the leaves turned an ugly shade of brown.  
  
..........................................  
  
Torn kicked a Metal Head back and shot another between the eyes. He turned around just in time to see the purple eco surge through the tree limbs until they began to fall apart. A flash of white and purple sailed through the brush into the clearing.  
  
Dark Jak!  
  
Torn dived out of the way as Jak ran past, nails outstretched, ready to dig into the first thing they came in contact with. He didn't even seem to notice the tattooed elf as he blazed by.  
  
Torn watched in wonder as the dark being ripped through Metal Head after Metal Head as if they were made of paper. What caused this? He crawled into the bushes and saw his answer.  
  
"Sig!", he grabbed the taller elf around the waist and hoisted him up. Blood poured freely from the wounds and the Krimzon Guard commander flinched as he half carried, half dragged him back to the air train. He knew it wasn't a good idea to move him, but he had too otherwise he would be eaten.  
  
..............................................  
  
Jak moved gracefully from one area of the clearing to the next, blood spraying around him and staining his pale skin. Though he moved quickly, he made sure not completely kill them. He wanted them to die slow, painful deaths, just like they had left so many before this only to devour them later.  
  
He swung his fist into one of the creature's chests and yanked his hand free from the ribs, heart in hand. Tossing the organ aside, he continued his killing spree mercilessly.  
  
...............................................  
  
Torn lied Sig down on the air train's bench. He scanned the wounds and decided he would be okay as long as they got back to the city soon. After seeing how fast Jak had attacked the Metal Heads, he didn't think it would take long at all.  
  
"You've," Sig coughed and spit a small chunk of blood from his mouth. "Got to go get..."  
  
"I'm all ready on it.", Torn interrupted him. "You get some rest. I don't want to have to be the one to explain your death to the city."  
  
Sig smiled to himself as the other man left. He had a pretty good idea of how the two other elves felt about each other and maybe his getting hurt, would bring good...if Jak didn't kill them both before then.  
  
................................................  
  
"Jak!", Torn yelled as he got closer to the clearing. He could hear the tormented cries as Metal Heads were dismembered. It was so bad that there were organs and limbs thrown about the area everywhere. He wrinkled his nose at the site of the gory mess but continued until he ran right onto the battlefield. Jak's back was turned to him, a large Metal Head struggling underneath him to live.  
  
"Jak!", Torn called out again. "That's enough!"  
  
The eco influenced elf turned slowly and starred at the taller man. Torn figured he was going to calm down but was surprised when Dark Jak bared his white teeth at him. He barely had enough time to gasp before 'it' ran towards him, a new victim in mind.  
  
Pulling his curved blade from its sheath on his back, Torn twisted while stepping out of the way. Jak ran right past him, skidded to a stop, crouched down, and leaped back at the older man.  
  
"Shit!", Torn hissed as he was pinned up against a tree trunk. Dark Jak forced his body up against his, crushing and searing him with small sparks of electricity. The commander jumped as high as he could and stabbed his knife above his head into the wood. Holding onto the hilt, he swung over Jak's head and landed behind him.  
  
Dark Jak turned violently and knocked Torn over. He dived at him but the tattooed elf put his legs up, grabbed onto his arms and flipped him onto his back. Pinning his arms down, Torn forced his knee into Jak's gut. The creature below him howled in pain and struggled before releasing more electric shocks into Torn's arms. The older man pulled away and brought his arms into his chest. The blond took this chance to knock him off. Torn landed with a 'thud' and Jak quickly crawled on top of him, nails digging into his bruised skin.  
  
Torn shut his eyes tightly, expecting a blow. When it didn't come, he reluctantly re-opened his eyes. Jak was leaning over him, face inches away from his own. He could feel his hot breath wash over his face and neck. Torn shivered. Was it possible that Jak might be gaining control again? Carefully, the red haired elf cupped Jak's chin and face in his hand.  
  
Dark Jak yanked back but Torn held on tightly, almost hurting him. Pulling him closer, Torn brushed his lips gently over Jak's chin. Now the dark creature jumped away. Torn stood slowly, keeping his hands down as not to provoke him any further. Jak's features looked angry for a moment and then scared.  
  
Dark Jak screamed and began to tremble uncontrollably. A flash of purple light surrounded Jak and he slowly began to change back. Staggering a bit, the tired and bloody elf fell forward onto the cold and moist ground.  
  
Torn jumped up and ran to his fallen friend. Raising his head up, he cradled the blonde for a moment before lifting him completely.  
  
"Torn?", Jak starred up at him. He didn't answer him, but instead, carried him over to the small stream. "I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you. I should have been able to control him better."  
  
Setting him down in the cool water, Torn put a hand on his back to support him. "Clean up."  
  
Jak sighed as the water cleaned his skin. Slowly he bent down and washed his mouth out. The taste of blood and death made him gag and vomit into the water beside him and, thankfully, the current took away quickly. The flakes of dried blood on his arms and hands were instantly washed away as the water made contact with them.  
  
Torn stayed quiet, which Jak was thankful for. The two walked back to the air train. Jak leaned against Torn, his arm around the taller man's neck for support. Torn looked down at the blond. Didn't he remember?  
  
As they walked up the ramp that led inside the transport, Jak looked over at Torn warily. "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
Torn nodded in response. "He's fine but he needs a doctor." The air train's door closed and the vehicle lifted up into the air. The trip home was silent as Sig slept and the other two sat in deep thought.  
  
Jak surveyed the view outside the back window and when he was sure that Torn wasn't looking, he touched his chin, a confused and unsure look on his face. Did it really happen?  
  
.......................................................  
  
End of Chappy 3! Bwahahahahaha! Now you see what I mean, Eva! I stole your Jak/Torn fight scene! I just thought it was a cute idea...a bit violent but cute. Don't hit me! *cowers* Anyways...chappy four is probably going to be the last part in the "Hunt for the Heart" series...so...yeah... R&R! I wanna know what you think. Also, I'm sorry if it got confusing as to who was doing what. It wasn't easy because...well...they're both guys...*giggles like a little school girl* 


	4. Hunts End

Hunt for the Heart  
  
Yay!!! The last chapter! WHOOO! Goooo me! Gimme a D! Gimme an A! Gimme an R! Gimme a ....nevermind... -_-" Yeah, um....anyways, I'd like to thank a few people for reviewing this story and forcing me to continue. ^_^"  
  
Dark Siren Happy Glow Sabulana Eva Kasumi Shark (get an account! ^.^) Lioness of Darkness(account! Get one noooow!) Kaycee Ronin  
  
Thanks, guys, for letting me know how much you guys loved my story. ^.^  
  
Warnings: yaoi...oh yeah...lots of yaoi....*drools* I honestly think I didn't cuss in this one but I often surprise myself -_-"  
  
Disclaimer: *is still amazed about the Naughty Dog/Ottsel fact* er.....yeah...  
  
Hunt for the Heart: Hunts End ...........................................  
  
Rain poured down onto the city streets. People all over were hard at work, paving the streets, painting the insides of buildings, and re-piping the plumbing system, getting soaked and sick in the process.  
  
Jak walked along the building walls in an attempt to stay somewhat dry. He had left the hospital about thirty minutes ago. Because of the rain, it was far too difficult to drive and since zoomers and cruisers didn't have roofs..well...it was pretty wet, too. He had been visiting with Sig who was, thankfully, fine. Just a few broken bones and flesh wounds. Apparently, the Metal Heads had gotten a large amount of poison into his bloodstream but most of it was able to be pumped out. He was sick from what was left but would recover quickly.  
  
Jak reached the slums and stopped. Should he really do this? Sig had hinted to him that he should and even Dark Jak had urged him, telling him that it really did happen. The kiss. A small peck but a kiss. He shook his head. This was one of those things that he just had to know for certain.  
  
...........................................  
  
Torn sighed softly to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about the attack. Dark Jak had nearly killed him and he had calmed the monster, narrowly saving his own life.  
  
He had cleaned the hideout out so there was only one bunk bed in the room. He had taken the maps and pictures down and put them away in a drawer. A red rug lied, rolled up, against a wall in the back corner.  
  
He jumped when the sound of thunder reached his ears. No. Not thunder. That was the door. He made his way across the room and the door slid open. Jak was standing at the top of the stairs, soaked.  
  
......................................  
  
Jak starred down at Torn. The blond had stopped walking and froze at the top of the stairs, suddenly afraid of rejection. Now that he had seen him, there was no turning back. That would only make it worse.  
  
He walked down the steps until he was eye level with Torn. Because he was shorter than him, there were still a few steps separating the two. Torn backed out of the door frame and Jak walked into the room.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Torn asked, his voice sounded almost annoyed. He could feel himself getting nervous. Why would the boy go travel through all of that rain to see him?  
  
"Torn," Jak turned to him.  
  
The commander leaned up against a wall and crossed his arms. Maybe if he made himself look impatient and busy, he wouldn't say something too out of character. This was a really weird situation. But why? Why was he so uneasy? "What?"  
  
"I'm gong to be blunt," Jak sounded just as nervous as him. "He told me about what happened. My chin. Even Sig told me to come over here." He looked down. "And about how you cradled me when I was hurt before in the port."  
  
Torn felt himself grow hot and was sure his face was turning a deep shade of red. He remembered? "He?"  
  
"Yeah. Dark Jak." Jak looked back up at him. "Why did you do it?"  
  
Torn shrugged and looked away. Was he angry? Was Jak even 'that way'? He knew Jak had almost seemed upset the one time when he had told him about Ashlien. Almost disappointed. But that was impossible. They barely even knew each other then.  
  
"Torn," the blond interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Torn looked up and glared at him. "I don't know why! I just did! I'm sorry if you didn't like it and I'll just leave you alone for now on. Just don't hold it against me or anything, okay?!"  
  
Jak's eyes widened. Leave him alone? The shorter man walked up to the older man quickly and grabbed his shoulders tightly. Torn looked down at him, fear of being smashed through the wall making him stand perfectly still. The movement of his head was all Jak needed to reach him. Lips pressed together . It was harsh and need at first but gradually became softer until they were just barely touching.  
  
Neither spoke and Torn pulled the smaller elf towards him into a tight embrace. This was how it was suppose to be.  
  
................................  
  
"So, is it done?" Ashlien walked into the garage and examined her cruiser. The paint was fresh and the governor coughed as the fumes snuck into her nose. "ugh.."  
  
"Yeah, all it has to do is dry." Kiera walked out from behind a curtain and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Kiera," Ashlien sat down on a stool. "Torn has been acting weird."  
  
The blue haired girl nodded. "Jak's been kind of odd ever since they got back from Haven Forest."  
  
The two girls frowned at each other, realizing what was wrong. Maybe it wasn't so wrong. It was obvious that the two had been in love for a long time...even if they, themselves, didn't realize it for a while.  
  
"Kiera," Jak walked into the garage followed by Torn. "We need to tal...Ashlien?" The two girls stood and walked over to them. Torn pulled Ashlien into a tight hug and Kiera ran to Jak.  
  
"I guess this means...you know?" Jak looked down. "I'm so sor.."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kiera corrected. "I shouldn't have been afraid of you. You're my friend and I knew you would never hurt me. Torn..." she turned to him and took his hand. "You had better be good to him or I'll show you what the inside of a toolbox looks like from a tool's point of view." Ashlien gave Jak a nod as if restating the threat.  
  
Jak and Torn hugged the girls one last time before leaving the room, hand in hand. The two girls smiled slightly at each other. They knew it was right.  
  
.......................................  
  
"Do you think we hurt their feelings?" Jak whispered as he turned in the bed to look at Torn.  
  
The Krimzon Guard commander sighed. "We're happy now and they'll be okay." He reassured him.  
  
Jak nodded and buried his head into his new lover's chest. Torn gently ran his fingers through the long, blond hair and smiled.  
  
"What do you think Daxter is going to say," Jak mumbled. Torn only groaned and covered his face with his hands, anticipating the headache he would soon receive.  
  
.....................................  
  
Daxter hopped up and down in the alley that led to the hideout. Tess laughed as the ottsel began to giggle insanely.  
  
"You're so cute," Tess picked him up and snuggled him tightly to her chest, which he shamelessly accepted.  
  
"I told you! I told you they would get together!" he proclaimed proudly. Tess smiled as she remembered the drunken bet she and the rat had made the night Brutter had announced the Metal Head presence. That was twenty dollars gone.  
  
"You know, sweetheart..." Daxter cooed slyly. "You can keep your money in exchange for a kiss."  
  
Tess giggled and began walking back to the Naughty Ottsel. They were finally together. "Maybe now he'll loosen up. Both of them", she corrected herself. Daxter only smiled, happy that his friend was happy again.  
  
..........................................  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Thank you, everyone who read and reviewed my story. Even if you didn't review, I hope you enjoyed it. Do you think there should be a sequel? O_o If so...lemme know and give me some ideas at: Don't be afraid to join the board. I would love to talk with you about the fics! ^.^ 


End file.
